Our Community Advisory Board (CAB) members identified the need to participate in research priority setting and access to sustainable community based clinical and translational research resources as ongoing barriers to effective community engagement. To address these unmet needs, the Community-Based Research (CBR) core will align and integrate research and training resources across the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) campus and partnering institutions: MSM's RCMI Center of Excellence for Clinical and Translational Research (R-Center) and the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute (ACTSI) biomedical informatics expertise; community based participatory research expertise of the CDC funded Prevention Research Center; the health services data expertise of the National Center for Primary Care, and the community leadership assets of the Satcher Health Leadership Institute. Our overall goal is to: Actively engage the community in bidirectional research translation that will engender the public trust in scientific discovery and the translation of new knowledge for eliminating health disparities. Aim I: Establish a multi stake holder governance model that will support a patient powered research network (PPRN) that is focused on health disparities research across the clinical and translational research spectrum. Outcome: Engagement of board members' constituencies in clinical research; A published memorandum of best practices for multi-stakeholder governance Aim II: Establish a dynamic and interactive learning community for prospective research participants and community advisory board. Outcome: A CBR core portal with measurable social media presence Aim III: Implement a health system and community focused clinical research data repository to support comparative effectiveness research and training. Outcome: 2 Comprehensive clinical data repositories for use in research across the community of learners; A detailed manual of process for creation of the data repositories Aim IV: Develop a comprehensive community outreach and research education, in collaboration with MSM marketing and Communications and the CRC Recruitment Core. Outcome: Successful recruitment for R-CENTER initiatives; 30% increase in existing clinical research recruitment database Aim V: Leverage the ACTSI/CERP model of small grants and technical assistance to develop academic community partnerships.